User blog:Justpathofwhite/Some rules we seem to have forgotten
3. Be Friendly: Don't judge anyone, whether their race, sexuality, style, or anything else. This is supposed to be a great community! 6. No copying: Please don't copy other people. It confuses the members. 7. No power abuse: You will be blocked for an amount of time decided by the rest of the admin community and have your rights removed if you do this. It is very unlikely you will ever get them back. 12. Just have fun: It's not like a wiki is like being an accountant. Lay back and have fun! We're sure you'll love this community. 13. Don't intimidate or annoy users in any way. This includes repeating something over and over with the pure purpose of infuriating someone. Even in a joking matter, this is still spam and a bit on the bullying side. Just respect one another. 15. Saying rude, hurtful, insulting, or vulgar things to members of Wikia on Cloudsdale, Referata, Tumblr, Chatovod, or any other hosting/chat/blog site is capable of causing you to be blocked on Wikia: No exceptions. ---- These are a few rules that I've noticed have been broken a lot recently or haven't been enforced enough, and we need to get the wiki back on track. 3, 13, 15: I've been noticing a lot of discrimination, hate and harmful behavior towards users. Obviously there are cases where an unwelcome user socks back in (or hires someone to "troll" the wiki) where you can try to get them to leave, but sending blatant death threats at a user should not be acceptable. 6: There's been an uprise of disputes regarding who copied what. A while ago, this rule was taken too seriously, and now it's not even being followed at all. 7: A lot of blocks, chatbans and other administrative actions recently have been done out of spite, without reason or for a reason that isn't listed on the rules anywhere. The rules should be taken seriously, but not to a point where you think you can make your own rules because you're an admin and they're not. Hell, I've been kicked from chat for accidentally typing "shlhit", which somehow made JCM think I was getting around the profanity filter. 12: That being said, some people take the wiki too seriously. We should be allowed to mess around, just a little bit. In real life, you wouldn't be cut off from the rest of society for 3 weeks for a harmless joke. And also, there are certain exceptions a majority of the community have agreed on that should be noted as well, and not for you to act on a situation based on your own judgment and reasoning with the user (you can't give someone an unfair disadvantage because you hate them). These are just a few examples of rules recently that haven't been taken seriously, and need to be followed. GET BACK ON TRACK. This blog post is towards the efforts of #EFF. Category:Blog posts Category:EFF